1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing floats, and in particular, to “dink” type fishing floats that can be conveniently rigged in either slip-type configuration or fixed-type configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of fishing floats are currently available. For example, in recreational fishing for steelhead or salmon, “dink” floats are commonly used, which typically comprise tube-like foam floats. Dink floats can be rigged as slip-type floats that are mountable to a fishing line in a way that enables the line to slide or move relative to the float. As such, the float can remain near the water surface as the line depth below the water can change by slipping through the float. Slip-type dink floats are typically used by threading a fishing line through an opening into an axial passageway of the float extending from one end portion of the float (e.g., the top) to another end portion (e.g., the bottom). The travel of the line through the float can be controlled by a stop that is configured to be larger than the passageway. The stop can be, for example, a bobber-stop, knot, or other mass, in or connected to the line, on an opposite side of the float than the lure. When casting the line, the float can rest near the end of the line for ease in casting, and after being cast, the line can “slip” through the float to a desired depth, controlled by the stop.
In other instances, users prefer to rig dink floats in a fixed-type configuration. This eliminates a need for a stop in the line. That is, the fishing line is connected to the float in a manner that fixes the line relative to the float. Example uses of fixed floats are in shallow water fishing where it is desired to “jiggle” a bait device within a particular zone, without moving the bait device (e.g., lure or fly) out of the zone. When a user attempts to jiggle a bait device in a slip-type configuration, it can typically result in too much movement to the bait device whereby the line “slips” and the bait device is moved out of a particular zone desired by user, whereas a fixed-type configuration allows a user to more easily control the position of the bait device as it is fixed to the float.
For currently available dink floats, it is often inconvenient to alternate between the two types of rigging, slip and fixed, when necessary.